2010s
2010s A Middle Eastern country suffers turmoil due to ethnic conflicts and lack of economic development. Due to not having a decent enough education, and many households barely even having enough to scrape by, many local militias join the PMCs to make money to feed their families. In addition, the regime in power used whatever money it had to pay PMCs to enforce order, due to the fear of terrorism, rather than feeding their people. The regime also hired British PMC Praying Mantis to help establish control in the region, due to the group's involvement in the Iraq War. In a South American country, the old regime (possibly left-wing) was ousted from power, and replaced with a new one. Consequentally, several soldiers of the state army were dissatisfied with the regime change, and left to form an armed resistance movement against the new government. In response, the new regime requested that French PMC Pieuvre Armement aid them in fighting the rebels. An Eastern European country's government and the U.S. government agreed to build an oil pipeline, and deployed some PMC teams to ensure that the project proceeded without problems. However, a riot (suspected of having been instigated by Liquid Ocelot) soon broke out near the embassy, since the populace was strongly opposed to the deal, resulting in the U.S. PMC Raven Sword quelling the disturbance. The country was later made into a checkpoint to suppress resistance movements, including the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. Late 2009/Early 2010 Rosemary has Raiden's baby, but tells Raiden she had a miscarriage. After Raiden leaves her, she pretends to be married to Roy Campbell to keep herself and her baby safe. The Patriots release information on Big Boss, including the case file for Operation Snake Eater and CQC. 2010 April 8th: The New START Treaty is signed, reducing the number of strategic nuclear missile launchers in the U.S. and Russia by half. September: The Stuxnet computer worm strikes the Natanz Nuclear Facility in Iran, significantly raising the profile for cyberwarfare internationally. Precipitated by the Big Shell Incident (with Arsenal Gear crashing into lower Manhattan), the U.S. begins to actively enlist PMC troops. 2011 Raiden infiltrates Area 51 in order to rescue Sunny, who is then left to Solid Snake and Otacon. Worldwide demands for PMCs increase, with disputes intensifying. The five largest PMCs are now run by a single mother company known as Outer Heaven, run by Liquid Ocelot. ArmsTech Security (now known as AT Corp) implements the SOP system, which allows governments to keep check on all soldiers engaged in combat action. PMC activity intensifies even more. 2012 Raiden is captured by the Patriots. They fit him with a cybernetic suit as part of their Exoskeletal Enhancement project. Raiden is rescued by Big Mama and the Paradise Lost Army. Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar managed to save Raiden's life. America's nuclear arsenal has been replaced with reliable replacement warheads (RRWs) that were ID locked on JD's level. 2014 Five CID units were killed by Liquid Ocelot while undercover. Meryl Silverburgh and her Rat Patrol 01 unit are dispatched. Four days later, Solid Snake, now a recluse suffering from accelerated aging, is unofficially requested by Roy Campbell to assassinate Liquid Ocelot. He accepts. Solid Snake infiltrates the Middle East, meeting Rat Patrol 01. The SOP system malfunctions. Snake fails in his mission. Solid Snake infiltrates South America in order to rescue Naomi Hunter. Snake successfully rescues Naomi and escapes with her and an injured Raiden. Solid Snake infiltrates Eastern Europe with the help of Meryl and Rat Patrol 01. He meets up with Big Mama who reveals herself as his mother, and tells him of the beginnings of The Patriots. Liquid Ocelot destroys the body of Solidus Snake, believing it to be that of Big Boss, and locks down SOP, killing dozens of American soldiers. Big Mama, a.k.a. EVA, dies from exposure to the new FOXDIE virus. Roy Campbell attends a UN-sanctioned ration swap meet with Rosemary. The swap meet reveals that the worst made rations in all of the UN are the ones in America. Solid Snake infiltrates Shadow Moses once again in order to stop Liquid Ocelot from retrieving the railgun from Metal Gear REX. Vamp dies for the last time. Naomi Hunter dies of cancer after disabling her self-sustaining nanomachines. Solid Snake makes it onto Outer Haven. He unknowingly uploads the FOXALIVE virus to JD, the Patriots' lead AI, destroying it. The SOP system collapses with it. Liquid Ocelot "vanishes" after a brutal fist-fight with Old Snake. Revolver Ocelot dies from the FOXDIE virus. Meryl marries Johnny Sasaki. Rose makes her peace with Raiden. Solid Snake visits the grave of his father, Big Boss. He attempts to commit suicide but relents at the last moment, only to encounter Big Boss one final time. Big Boss suffocates a now near-dead Zero by cutting off his life support system, before making peace with his son and dying from the FOXDIE virus. Solid Snake spends his final days living in solitude with Otacon and Sunny. Late 2014-2015 Raiden returns to the battlefield as a military instructor and VIP bodyguard, after joining the PMSC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., as a means of supporting Rosemary and Little John.The events of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. One of his first assignments was aiding in the reconstruction efforts and training of the military of an African nation that endured a costly civil war. 2015 A subway bombing occurred in St. Petersburg, Russia, which was believed to have been instigated by Russian domestic terrorist Andrey Dolzaev and the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC.. 2017 A bombing occurred within Georgia, which was believed to have been instigated by Dolzaev and the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC.. 2018 Maverick's efforts in rebuilding of the African nation was successful. Unfortunately, during a meeting between Raiden and the country's prime minister N'Mani, Desperado ambushed the convoy and proceeded to kidnap the prime minister. The prime minister was later killed by Sundowner onboard a train, with Samuel Rodriguez preventing Raiden from aiding the prime minister, resulting in his giving the latter injuries significant enough to force Raiden to adopt a new cyborg ninja body. A few weeks later, Desperado, alongside Dolzaev, instigated a military coup against the parliamentary government of Abkhazia, transforming it into a military junta overnight, with Mistral being in direct command of the military coups' forces during this time. Raiden was redeployed to Sukhumi, Abkhazia, after personally requesting that he actively participate in stopping Desperado, in order to drive Desperado out, and restore the parliamentary government to its rightful owners. Desperado, anticipating this, dispatched the Bladewolf to assassinate Raiden, to Bladewolf's reluctance. References Category:Timeline